dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Island 2013
}} Halloween Island is a minigame available in Dragon City, PC, iOS and Android. You can win Halloween Dragon and Frankie Dragon by collecting items around your city and by battling dragons in the minigame and PVP. This event is similar to prior collect games like Egypt Mission, although this is the first time an Event has been available in both the PC and both Mobile formats. The Mobile formats are a little bit different than the PC version and are counted independently. If you collect gold or food in your mobile device, it will not count in your PC game. Duration * Start 17 Oct 2013 * Duration 15 days * End 31 Oct 2013 The Game *Join the Halloween hunt and get TWO UNIQUE DRAGONS by fighting and collecting items around Dragon City! *To get the Frankie Dragon you must collect 110 items. *To get the Halloween Dragon you must collect 138 items *Defeat a dragon on each step of the map. Face the Halloween Dragon at the end of the road. Beat him to get it! *Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon prizes! *Remember that you can collect more items by using speedups in farming, breeding and combats! *It costs 299 to buy out the quest. (See illustration.) Rewards Objectives Battle Map Level 4-6 Dragons recommended. Look up the page for your Dragons. Choose one that has an attack at Lv 4 that is critical on your opponent. For more information on how Combat works, please refer to --> Combat. If you play this quest, please come here to discuss & share your experience --> Halloween Island Note : For Pure Dark, use strong dragons including Vampire, Mud, Flaming Rock, or any other rare hybrid will do, especially ranked up above 1 silver star. If you have any Legend Element Dragons, use Crystal's Aurora Borealis will also do Trivia * The Halloween Dragon seems to be inspired by "The Headless Horseman" a figure in the story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" by Washington Irving , first published in 1820. * The Frankie Dragon seems likewise inspired by Frankenstein's monster from the story "Frankenstein " by Mary Shelley , first published in 1818. * The Quest is short, about half the duration of most PC Quests, but close to recent Mobile Quest durations. * This is the first Quest that was released to PC and Mobile at the same time. * There is a graphics error for this Island. Instead of floating between the 4 Islands, it is rendered as floating above the Ivory Island. Halloween Mansion Mobile Halloween Mansion is the mobile version of Halloween Island for iOS and Android. Major Changes *The Halloween Quest for Mobile devices is named "Halloween Mansion". *To get the Frankie Dragon you must collect 110 items. *To get the Halloween Dragon you must collect 138 items. *It costs 261 to buy out the Quest as opposed to 299 for the PC version. *In the Mobile version, you get Pumpkins for and Witch Hats for . In the PC version the Pumpkins and Witch Hats are switched. *For achieving pumpkins and hats and others will also acquire level conditions, the bigger your level is, the more food and gold you will need to collect to recieve each items Gallery halloweenisland.jpg Halloween collect.png|link=Halloween Island 2013 23_Dragon_City_on_Facebook.png Halloween_Island_pc.png CBR-Halloween Island-Graphics Error.png|Halloween Island -- Graphics Error File:Hallaolala.png Category:Mini-Games